Teen Titans: The Revenge of Raven
by Wolfhowls
Summary: Slade has managed to catch someone else in his evil trap but will his actions make Raven think about if she's a real Teen Titan?
1. The Mysterious Stranger

Teen Titans Story - The Revenge of Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Stranger

Raven hovered over her bed meditating. Her mind was blank apart from the fact of focusing on her chant. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos..." Raven repeated it over and over until a loud knock interupted her. She opened one eye and sighed. She snapped her fingers and gently landed back onto her bed. Raven walked over to her mirror and looked at herself as she pulled up her hood. It covered half her face but her purple eyes still glowed through the darkness of her hood. Raven turned to her door and opened it slightly. "Yes?" she asked. "Hi Rae! Breakfasts ready!" told Cyborg, grinning. "Ok." replied Raven flatly as she walked out her room and closed it shut behind her. Cyborg scratched his neck awkwardly, "Er, yeah. See you there!" he exclaimed before racing down the hallway.

When Raven entered the main room, she was greeted with a bear-hug from Starfire. "Good morning, dear friend!" Raven shrugged her off, "Mhm..." mumbled Raven as she sat down on the sofa. Beast Boy rushed out the kitchen with a plate of waffles, smothered in syrup. "Waffles Rae?" asked Beast Boy. Raven nodded lightly and took one. Her eyes widened in disgust as she stared at the waffles, drooping from her hand as the syrup dripped to the floor. Raven groaned, "Plain waffle." Beast Boy returned with a waffle. Raven gave back the sloppy syrup waffle and Beast Boy gobbled it up in one go. Raven raised one eyebrow, lightly impressed but covered her thoughts with the taste of waffles as she bit into one. She heard Robin's fingers typing away at his laptop and decided to join him.

"Hey Raven. Check this out." said Robin, pointing to a monitor on his laptop. A red light was blinking where Robin's finger was. Raven said nothing. Then, after a long pause of silence, Robin gasped. "Um, Titans?" he asked. Starfire rushed to Robin's side quickly and soon, Cyborg and Beast Boy followed. "Whats up?" asked Beast Boy. "Ok, the monitor blinks in an area whenever theres trouble, right?" asked Robin. Starfire nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?" "Because it says there's trouble at Titan Tower!" burst out Robin.

Suddenly, a large crash came from inside the building. "Titans, split up and keep your eyes open!" ordered Robin as he raced off. Starfire followed him as Cyborg and Beast Boy went in the oppersite direction. Raven was left alone in the main room. She sighed and ran off down the hall. She looked in everyone's dorms, checking everything before she heard another crash from the far end of the hall. Raven followed the sound and peered into the spare room. She scanned it with her eyes and frowned. Nothing. Raven turned around and was pushed to the floor harshly.

"Oof!" said Raven as she landed to the floor. She rubbed her forehead and looked up. She saw nothing..but she heard something. Raven whipped her head around and saw someone run around the corner. Raven gritted her teeth and clensed her fists. She pulled herself off the floor and raced after her, her hands had a glow of blackness around them. When Raven turned the corner, she saw a flash of pink, purple and black. Raven chased the figure as it rushed upstairs. Raven followed her to the roof of Titans Tower and saw the person jump off the building. Raven narrowed her eyes in anger and leapt off the building. She closed her eyes and chanted as she hovered in the air, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" yelled Raven as her body shifted into a small, indigo raven.

"No Raven!" shrieked Robin. He had been watching Raven and had followed her to the roof. Raven ignored him and flew off, in search of the mysterious person. "Beast Boy!" yelled Robin. A green eagle appeared in front of Robin, he must of been close by to have heard him. "Get Raven!" he ordered. Beast Boy nodded and flew after her, his green wings flapping in time with the wind. When Raven saw him, her eyes angered and turned white. They glowed and a beam of light shot towards Beast Boy, knocking him back onto the roof of Titan Tower. "NO RAVEN!" shouted Robin again, worry seeping deep into his heart.

Soon, the whole team were on the roof. They were all calling for Raven. Soon, Raven had enough. She transformed back into her normal, human self and her eyes were white with power. A black mist covered her hands as she exclaimed, "I can do things on my own! I don't need you!" Raven sent a surge of black power towards her team, knocking them across the building roof. Robin leapt up and ran towards her. Raven grunted in anger and sent another beam of power but Robin wasn't giving up. Raven roared with rage and sent another beam of power. Again and again and again until..her own power turned against her. Raven screamed as her power became uncontrolable. She was sent backwards into a brick wall as her magic attacked herself.

Raven was smashed into bricks and flung against lamp-posts. She screamed, it sounded like she was choking as her magic started to control her actions. She sent balls of black everywhere, her fear rising. "Raven!" shrieked Robin as Raven's clock came off and fell to the floor. Raven looked below and gasped, she was so high up. She could feel rain falling on her purple hair until a final force of power surrounded Raven. Her purple eyes widened and her mouth erupted with another scream of terror as she dropped to the ground.

She crashed onto the concrete and her weak body ached. Her power died away and all that was left was a powerless girl in the middle of the street. Her purple eyes closed as her body became limp. "RAVEN!" yelled Robin as the team raced to her. Raven's unconcious state chilled the spines of the team as they nudged Raven. Rain fell heavily and soaked Raven's clothes as Robin picked up her clock and sobbed into it...

Hope you liked my first chapter! Be sure to review!

Wolfhowls :)


	2. A Strange Party

Teen Titans Story - The Revenge of Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 2: A Strange Party

Raven woke up in an empty room. She leaned up on her elbows and groaned in pain. She flopped back down to the bed she was resting in and looked around her. There was nothing in the room but a plain lamp that was flickering. Raven felt suddenly quite cold and saw an open window at the end of the room. Raven reached for her cloak and gasped. Where was it? Raven lifted up her covers and saw herself in only her black leotard. She frowned and ajusted her red jewel belt as she sat up. Her mouth erupted with a shriek of pain as the door of the room opened wide. It was Starfire. Raven moaned, she was the last person she wanted to see. Starfire rushed to her, grinning. "Oh Raven! You're ok!" She grabbed Raven and hugged her tightly. Raven gasped for breath and pushed Starfire back weakly. Soon, Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the room. "Rae!" exclaimed Cyborg as he hugged her, not as tight as Starfire but with his robot build, it hurt Raven. "Er, thanks." muttered Raven, trying to free herself from Cyborg's grip. Beast Boy transformed into a green, slobbery dog and licked Raven's face. Raven wiped her cheek and chuckled dryly. "Hello to you too Beast Boy." Beast Boy smiled and turned his head when he heard the door open again. Robin.

Raven smiled and Robin smiled back. He ran to her and hugged her. Raven had been hugged a number of times but only this hug meant something more to her. Raven suddenly blushed since to her, she was quite revealing without her cloak. She pulled her covers over herself and looked down, embrassed. "Cyborg, can you get some of that healing stuff?" asked Robin. Raven cocked her head confused and then saw herself. She was covered in cuts, bruises and dry blood. The blood was crusted and horrible, Raven turned away in disgust. Her pain eventually returned after her shock of waking up and she gritted her teeth. Robin saw this and put his hand on Raven's. Cyborg came back into the room and shook a bottle of green tablets. Raven leaned backwards, not trusting this 'healing stuff.' Ignoring this, Raven took the bottle and read the label. 'Healing Herbs: For the best of damage.' Raven stared at the bottle for a while and sighed, she opened the lid and a gust of smoke escaped it. She gulped and poured out a pile of tablets. They were a very dark green and looked inhuman. Raven ignored her thoughts and stuffed them into her mouth. They tasted like grass and Raven immdiently spat them out. Cyborg laughed, "Yeah, they taste like crap." Raven rolled her eyes but smiled as she tried to digest some of the tablets again. This time, she was more successful and eventually, she had ate them. "Yay!" cheered Starfire as she clapped her hands.

The next few minutes were painful, Raven getting up made her scream and Robin fear for her more. "It's ok Raven, you can do it!" encouraged Beast Boy as Robin helped her to her feet. Raven - once on her feet - wobbled for a bit but soon, managed to walk. "Great! This causes for a celebration!" suggested Cyborg as he and Beast Boy rushed off, ready to invite guests. "I will help." informed Starfire as she also went off. Robin and Raven were left alone. "Oh, erm. This is yours." said Robin as he passed Raven an indigo cloak. "Thanks." said Raven as she put it on, glad to hide herself better. Robin's hand brushed past Raven's as they walked out the room and to the main room.

A few hours later, Titan Tower was crowded with people. There was Beast Boy, Terra, Cyborg, Bumblebee, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Jinx, Kid Flash and Aqua Lad. Music was blasting from the stereo as chatter arose. Terra, Cyborg and Bumblebee were playing video games, shouting in determination as Beast Boy and Aqua Lad swam in the lake outside the tower, racing. Starfire was talking to Robin and Kid Flash but Raven was all alone. She was reading a book and tried not to get too involved. Jinx also seemed quiet, she was speaking into a microphone and soon, Robin noticed. "What are you doing?" asked Robin. Jinx's pink eyes shot up, "Um, telling my team where I am. I don't want them to be worried." Robin nodded and walked off but Raven was glaring at Jinx. "Whats your problem?" asked Jinx. Raven stood up and looked at Jinx. She was not in her usual clothes. This time, she wore a black cloak with purple trimmings. Her pink hair wasn't up in two pony tails but over her face. "Nothing." said Raven as she walked away.

Robin watched Raven but thought maybe she just needed time alone. Raven sauntered down the hall and through the door at the back. She climbed the stairs and to the roof, chilling memories flooded back to her. She peered over the edge and winced, "I almost died here." said Raven to herself. "Yep." replied a voice behind her. It was Jinx. "What do you want?" asked Raven, slightly curious why Jinx followed her. "A lot of reasons. One of them concerning you." Raven frowned, "Which is?" Jinx laughed, a sharp ringing to her voice. "If I told you, this little game wouldn't be so fun." Raven glared at Jinx, demanding answers. "Tell me!" "Neh, watching you guess is more fun."

Raven raised her hands and spread a black mist around her hands, "Tell me!" repeated Raven. Jinx giggled and raced away downstairs. Raven chased her, shooting black beams, hoping to hit Jinx. No luck. Wait..luck? Raven gasped, bad luck! Suddenly, she slipped and crashed to the bottom of the stairs. Raven groaned in frustration and got to her feet. She followed Jinx again and saw her standing in the crowd. Raven roared and chanted loudly, "Azareth, metrion, zinthos!" A splitting crack made everyone run away as a surge of power crashed into Jinx. Jinx screamed as she flew backwards and into a window. It smashed and the glass shattered and fell to the floor. Raven raced after Jinx and grabbed her cloak, ripping it slightly at the bottom. Jinx's eyes widened as the cloak ripped a bit more. Suddenly, a blow to the face knocked Raven backwards in pain. She shrieked and looked out the window, desperate to find Jinx. Jinx had vanished! 


	3. Sister Hate

Teen Titans Story - The Revenge of Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (Yada yada yada... XD)

Chapter 3: Sister Hate

Everyone stared at Raven, their gazes making Raven feel small. She clensed her fists and covered herself with her cloak. In a flash, she was a raven. She flew out the window and to the far end of the lake. She felt the wind brush her feathers and clear her worries. She swirled in the air and swooped to the lake's surface before reaching the rocks on the other side of the lake. She changed back to her human self and planting herself on the rock. She studied the water's surface, it glistening under the light of the moon. She heard someone fly above her but didn't bother to see who it was. The person tapped her shoulder but Raven refused to turn her head. The figure sighed and sat beside Raven. Raven finally looked up and saw Bumblebee smiling at her. Raven gave her a half-smile before returning her eyes to the lake. Bumblebee wasted no time, that's what Raven loved about her. "What happened with you and Jinx?" she asked. Raven shrugged, "I don't know but what I do know, is that she's different. Something's happened to her and I'm gonna find out." Bumblebee nodded, "I'll stand beside you the whole time." Raven smiled when another voice broke the silence, "Me too." Raven looked behind her and saw Terra, standing on a rock in the air as the wind blowed her blonde hair. Raven bowed her head thankfully. "Me three." said another voice. Starfire? Raven glared at her but loosed her exspression. She couldn't hate Starfire forever. "Us four girls." said Raven, staring into the horizen grinning.

Beast Boy leapt from the lake and shook himself dry, before racing to Cyborg to play video games. Cyborg was winning. Aqua Lad shot out the water and joined them, panting from swimming. Robin and Kid Flash were standing, thinking. "What's up with Raven?" asked Robin. "What's up with Jinx?" asked Kid Flash before they both sat down and began to talk about it. Suddenly, a loud crash erupted from outside the main hall. Robin and Kid Flash rushed to the door while the three boys sat, consumed by their video game. Now, Aqua Lad was winning. Robin nodded and opened the door wide. A figure was laying on the floor, coughing. She had crashed through the roof of the Tower. Kid Flash lifted her head and gasped, "Blackfire?"

Cyborg, Aqua Lad and Beast Boy gasped. "Um..am I missing something here? I dunno, villian. In the Tower. No one cares?" said Beast Boy confused. Aqua Lad looked at his water-proof watch, "Erm, I better be off." He stared at Blackfire before shooting into the lake to get home. Kid Flash nodded, "Er, me too. Kid Flash zoomed off, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Cyborg laughed, "Chickens." Suddenly, Blackfire screamed as a bolt of green hit her. Starfire. "No!" yelled Robin, pushing Starfire to the floor. She shouted in fury, "You're dead Blackfire!" she exclaimed, leaving her happy nature behind. Blackfire shrieked and hid behind Robin, knowing Starfire wouldn't hurt him. She growled and raced towards her sister but was pulled back by Bumblebee and Terra. They held her back as she struggled in anger. "I'll destroy you Blackfire!" Starfire threatened as Bumblebee and Terra tried to calm her. Raven walked into the room and her eyes widened. "Whats going on?" she asked at the sight. She saw Blackfire and narrowed her purple eyes but kept her distance, seeing she was afraid. Robin bent down and helped Blackfire up. Starfire tried to escape Terra's grip as Bumblebee calmed her but she was too weak. Starfire dropped to the floor, still being held by the two girls. She glared at Blackfire as Starfire was dragged away to an empty room, the same Raven recovered in. Blackfire muttered, "Thank you" before falling, clearly exhausted. Robin carried her to the sofa and laid her down as Raven watched. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the other sofa, trying to stay away from Blackfire. Robin sighed and sat down, "Look guys. She crashed through the roof! She must of been scared and in pain. Maybe she's..different?" "NO! SHE'S STILL A BITCH!" called Starfire from the other room. Robin shook his head and waited for Blackfire to wake.

Raven walked out the room and checked on Starfire. Terra and Bumblebee were struggling to control Starfire as she sent green bolts at them. Raven shielded her friends with her black force field as Starfire rushed out the room. Raven gritted her teeth and raced after her, grabbing her arm and yanked her back. Starfire turned, her eyes a blaze with a green glow as she pushed Raven into the wall roughly. Raven clensed her fists and grabbed Starfire again, wrestling her to the floor. Starfire whipped Raven around as the two girls rolled down the hall. Starfire aimed at Raven but luckily, Raven ducked. Starfire crashed into the wall and Raven soon followed. "Leave me alone! Blackfire is dead!" shouted Starfire, throwing Raven across the roof. Raven grabbed Starfire and swung her into the ground, making a large crack. "No!" Starfire flew in the air and shot beams towards Raven, fortunely missing. Starfire grunted in frustration as Raven pulled her back to the ground. Starfire screamed as she fell downwards. She closed her eyes and waited to smash into the floor. Nothing happened. Starfire opened her eyes and saw Bumblebee and Terra holding her, panting. Starfire stood up and bowed her head, embarassed and ashamed. "Oh friends, I'm ever so sorry." Starfire ran away with Bumblebee following her, trying to comfort but Terra stayed, her dark blue eyes focused on the sky.

Raven joined her and nudged her, "what's up?" Terra shrugged, "It's just..Beast Boy." Raven sighed, she knew she had a mega crush on him. "What's wrong with the little green fellow?" Terra smiled, "I like him but, he's proberly not as keen as I am. I must seem so stalker-ish." Raven chuckled, "You don't hear what Beast Boy says about you then." Terra frowned, "What does he say?" Raven winked and sautered away casually and towards the main room. Terra grinned and looked out at the sky, she saw a large rock wedged in a cave. Her eyes turned yellow and the rock gently came to her. Terra stepped onto the rock and sat on it, crossing her legs. She nodded and the rock flew off where her thoughts could wander...

Raven came into the main room and saw Starfire trying to keep her eyes off Blackfire. Bumblebee kept a close eye on Starfire as Cyborg and Beast Boy watched Blackfire. Suddenly, she muffled something and her dark purple eyes opened wide. She sat up and gasped as the Titans watched her. Robin nudged her and spoke firmly to her, "You're a villain to us so explain yourself or you'll be dealed with." Starfire stared at Blackfire, her gaze making her sister gulp. "Um, Starfire?" Starfire flew over to her and her eyes met hers. "What." It wasn't a question, it was more like a demand. Blackfire grabbed her sister's hand and looked into her eyes deeply, "I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in Blackfire's eyes and she turned away as Starfire was left feeling guilty. Starfire walked off as Raven spoke, more 'to-the-point', "Listen, you better start talking. We don't approve of villians." Raven looked at Blackfire, making her eyes seem hard. Blackfire leaned away from her and nodded. "Ok."


	4. Half Demon, Half Human

Teen Titans Story - The Revenge of Raven

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (And often cry over this fact D:)

Chapter 4: Half demon half human

Blackfire lifted her legs up and folded them underneath herself. "Well, you know I was taken to jail after forcing you to marry that alien." began Blackfire. "Oh, you mean Glgrdsklechhh?" wondered Starfire. Blackfire's eyes widened, surprised how she still remembered how to pronounce the name. "Um, yeah. Well, someone broke me out..." She trailed off. Raven stood up and went to get a glass of water, keeping her gaze down but listening. When she returned Robin spoke. "Who?" Blackfire winced, like saying the word was poison to her lips. "Slade." Raven crushed her glass cup, it shattering between her fingers. She stared forwards, her face blank still trying to comprehend what Blackfire had just said. Cyborg laid his hand on Raven's shoulder but her state did not shift. Then, she stood up and left, wanting to be alone. Blackfire sighed and looked at Starfire. "Why dear sister would you leave with Slade?" she asked. Blackfire shrugged, "I was in jail. I was thankful..at the time." Beast Boy's pointed ears pricked up, "What do you mean 'at the time?'" Blackfire looked down, "He told me to kill you Starfire." Starfire gasped, flying backwards. "I wouldn't though. So, he threatened to kill me and then kill you all." Blackfire tried to carry on talking but her voice turned thick. "So, Slade pushed you into the roof of this tower? That's how you crashed?" asked Robin, getting the hang of the story. "Yes." said Blackfire bluntly. Starfire nodded and turned to the lake outside the tower, Raven sitting quietly. "I wish to see Raven."

Starfire sat by Raven, feeling her moan slightly. "Do you not wish for me to share in your presence?" she asked. Raven looked up, seeing Starfire's smile disappear. "No, no." said Raven hastily. Starfire nodded, "You did not seem to like the mention of Slade." Raven said nothing. "Nor did I, I fear for my dear sister." Raven frowned, "Even though she betrayed us." Starfire shrugged, "She is my sister. I cannot just abandon her in her time of need." Raven chuckled, "I still wouldn't help her." There was a long silence and Starfire spoke again, "You didn't give up on Terra." Raven clicked her tongue but realised Starfire was right. She ignored the statement and tried to change the subject, "What are you gonna do then?" Starfire thought for a while, realising she hadn't even thought of that. "Help her I suppose. I do not wish for her to be scared or in pain." Raven nodded, smiling at Starfire slightly. "You know, you're alright." muttered Raven. Starfire beamed, "Oh, Raven!" Starfire wrapped her arms around the cloaked girl and hugged her tightly. Raven struggled to breathe but smiled.

Raven walked down the hallway and noticed Blackfire standing outside Starfire's dorm. Raven frowned, hearing quiet sobs. "Blackfire?" asked Raven, her voice flat but slight concern in her mind. Blackfire turned to her, red around her eyes from crying. "Raven, I-I-" Blackfire broke off in another set of tears. Raven winced, she was never good with people, especially when they were crying. She held Blackfire's hand and led her to the kitchen. Blackfire was silent as she sat at the table with Raven. Raven started to make some herbal tea, mixing herbs and adding milk. She blew on it gently, passing it to Blackfire. Blackfire smiled slightly with thanks and sipped the drink. Raven laid her hand lightly on Blackfire's own hand before looking at her. "What's wrong?"

Blackfire shut her eyes tight and spoke, "I-I've betrayed you. Everyone." Her voice was croaky and thick. Raven's tone got firmer, "What do you mean?" Blackfire looked up, Raven's purple eyes hard. "I'm helping Slade." Raven growled, smashing a black beam towards her. Blackfire screamed, hitting the wall. "P-please! Stop!" Raven screeched, "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Blackfire screamed again, pain shooting through her as a large, dark bolt of energy sinked into her. Starfire burst in, her eyes wide with surprise. "Oh Blackfire! I-" she was broke off by Raven's gaze. "R-Raven?" Raven grabbed Starfire, shaking her. "Blackfire is a traitor!" She dropped Starfire and lunged for Blackfire, throwing her against a wall. Blackfire coughed, her cat-like eyes welling with painful tears. "I-I..." Starfire gasped, seeing her sister in great danger. She grabbed Blackfire, zooming out the window. Raven growled, racing after her. "Bring Blackfire back!" Starfire refused, "No, you will not hurt her." Raven grasped Starfire's leg, dragging her back to the roof of Titans Tower.

Robin gasped, his eyes wide with shock as he saw Raven, struggling whether to attack Starfire or Blackfire. He whistled, Beast Boy and Cyborg rushing to him. Robin didn't have to explain as the two video game plays watched in horror. Beast Boy turned into a large, green stag, jumping and leaping over the roof and racing at high speeds towards Raven. Robin followed after by Cyborg, aiming his laser steadily.

Raven turned and gritted her teeth, her eyes morphing into four red, glowing ones. "Half human half demon..." muttered Robin, backing away with fear of hurting Raven, even though she was attacking them. Starfire yelled, flying out of Raven's reach and blasting mutiple bolts of green at Raven. Blackfire followed, joining her sister with her own pink ones. Raven groaned, coughing in the dust and smoke that was brought up. She covered her head with her cloak but it fell back down, revealing her eerie pale skin, evil red eyes and short, purple hair. She stood up angrily, clensing her fists when Cyborg fired, wasting no time and narrowly missing her. He was glad he did, Raven was like a sister to him. Beast Boy ran towards Raven, turning into a tiger and lashing out, clawing Raven but instead ripping her cloak. She withdrew a quick breath of surprise as Beast Boy bit her neck, forcing her to the ground. "Stop it Beast Boy!" pleaded Robin, seeing the pain in Raven's purple eyes. He jogged to her, lifting her neck slightly and watching her when she punched him, sending Robin far. She threw beams of black, fury and rage building up when she screamed... Cyborg had wasted no time, hitting Raven directly with his laser for the second time. It pushed Raven into the sky as she fell back down, crashing down to the roof painfully. She moaned, cluching her face as she shuffled away from the team...

Robin gasped, Starfire and Blackfire joining him. Beast Boy transformed human, wishing Terra was here. She always knew what to do. Cyborg tucked his laser away, looking down in guilt when a chilling giggle came from the corner of the roof. The team looked up and narrowed their eyes, seeing Jinx covered in a dark cloak. She skipped over, dodging power and energy being aimed at her when she reached Raven. "Poor little Azarathian. Thought she was your friend?" She helped Raven up, her torn cloak falling off her shoulder. "Shame, guess I'll have her" and Jinx raced off, cartwheeling away with Raven and gaining speed each time she leapt onto a building. The Titan's eyes followed her, soon their bodies also. Starfire and Blackfire flew, carrying Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy turned into a green cheetah, the group desperate to find Jinx and Raven. But they never did...

Jinx nudged Raven, her pink eyes fluttering. "Wakey wakey sleepy head." She grinned evilly and Raven moaned, holding her cheek. Jinx moved her hand and saw a deep gash across Raven's cheek, from Beast Boy. Her revealing body without her cloak was bruised and battered by Robin and the two sisters, not to mention her stomach looking red and sore from the laser. In other words, she had been seriously hurt. Jinx tilted her head and stood up, pulling away her black hood. Her body was covered in red markings that glowed brightly, if not evilly. They resembled a 'S' in fancy writing, sharp and hooked. Raven bit her lip, too weak to do anything else. "S-Slade..." she muttered, fainting with the weight of it all. Jinx smiled and watched the girl silently, "Don't worry Raven. Slade will get you too..."

A/N: A little short, sorry but I'm crap at paragraphing so that's why it seems like hardly anything. -_- 


End file.
